


The Happiness in you that Brought out the Best in Me

by Overlordlovers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst sort of, Arguing, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Guilt, Implied Megatron/Rodimus, Lots of tongue, M/M, Megatron just needs a hug, Mild Trigger warning, Optimus is just trying his best, Overprotective Overlord, Rare Pairings, Shower Makeout, mentioned megatron/Rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: Optimus is happily bonded with the one mech he truly loves but when he gets a call from an old friend will his feelings change?





	The Happiness in you that Brought out the Best in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somebody Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929492) by [Semi_Weird_Shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper). 



It’s been 3 years since they’ve been together and he couldn’t be happier. As much as an odd couple they were they really did balance each other out quite nicely. Everyone was just glad to see that he was finally happy. The heart break that once filled his spark with so much anger and so much hurt had finally dissipated and turned into something new: content. He was with someone he found he was in love with and they him.

He onlined his optics their electric blue hue dim in the dark of the room. He felt powerful yet comforting arms wrap around him holding him close. A knowing aquamarine servo danced over his frame gliding across his chassis and ghosting over his thighs. 

“Sorry I’m late sweetspark.” Overlord purred into his audial. He rested his helm in the crook of Optimus’ neck nuzzling against him before taking a deep intake and off-lining his crimson optics. 

Optimus didn't say anything and he didn't need to. He simply moved in as close as possible to his lover and powered his optics off drifting off into recharge, his love for the larger mech radiating off his frame in waves. 

~.~

He awoke early as usual before Hadean was visble and the moons were just setting on the horizon. His chronometer read 0500. He let out a quiet sigh turning his helm slightly to see the mech who was cradling him with a death like grip. Overlord had a smile on his faceplates as he peacefully recharged and Optimus couldn’t stop the smile that crept its way to his own face.

With a reassuring kiss on the triple changers forehead he managed to slip out of the large mech’s grip and quietly walk over to their shared wash racks. He turned the water on waiting for it to warm before stepping under the nozzle. The heat instantly loosening his struts as his optic’s dimmed. He rested his servos on the wall and let his helm drop allowing the water to fall off his frame.

With a reassuring kiss on the triple changers forehead he managed to slip out of the large mech’s grip and quietly walk over to their shared wash racks. He turned the water on waiting for it to warm before stepping under the nozzle. The heat instantly loosening his struts as his optic’s dimmed. He rested his servos on the wall and let his helm drop allowing the water to fall off his frame.

“You look ravishing from here.” Overlord said with that famous slag eating grin as he strode into the wash racks. His crimson optic’s looking up and down the Prime’s frame. Optimus was all his and he’d be damned if he didn’t express it every chance he got.

Optimus didn’t even bother moving when the other announced his presence as he was all too relaxed and drowning in the sound of the water beating against his form. “Overlord, sorry to waken you.” He finally said. 

“Nonsense love,” The blue and purple mech started as he put his servos on Optimus’ hips leaning over him and rested his helm on Prime’s shoulder. “I merely can’t stand being without you~” He purred leaving a trail of kisses up his neck, to his jaw, and then a quick peck to his lips.

Optimus shuddered and his optics brightened slightly as he stood up right looking back at Overlord who’s frame radiated lust. He put a servo on his lovers cheek before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their glossas battling for dominance as he turned to face Overlord wrapping his legs around the others waist. The triple changer adjusted and walked until they were both under the nozzle and Optimus’ back was against the wall.

The blue and purple mech loved the sweet savory taste of his Prime. He moaned as he sucked on Optimus’ glossa before bitting his lip and drawing back. He watched as the energon trickled down the Prime’s lip and smirked in admiration. Optimus was beautiful like this, panting with water dripping down his frame making it glisten all the more. He moved back in to suck the energon from Optimus’ lips then lingered where they were just moments apart. _“I love you.”_   He whispered.

“I love you too.” Optimus breathed back still heavily panting. He rested his helm on the wall behind him. His arms loosely around Overlord’s neck.

Overlord in turn rested his helm on his Prime’s chassis, a common interaction between the two since the beginning. He found that the soft thrum of Optimus’ spark brought a calm to him he never knew.

After a few minutes of a welcomed silence Optimus spoke up.

“I have a meeting soon.” He said in a hushed tone.

Overlord lifted his head up with a questionable look. “I thought today was your off cycle?”

”it is.”

“Then who are you meeting with? Not that half witted Rodimus I hope.” Overlord said with an eye roll letting Optimus down. Optimus lead the way out of the wash racks and into their berth room. 

“No it’s with...an old friend.” He said hesitantly looking at the floor beneath his pedes as he sat on the edge of the berth.

“Optimus...” Overlord said in what was a stern but pleading tone. He kneeled before Optimus so they could be on optic level and reached an aquamarine servo to Optimus’ chin and gently tilted the blue helm towards himself. “Look at me please.”

Optimus ex-vented before looking into those ruby optics. “It’s Megatron.”

Overlord pulled away and the concern on his face was quickly replaced by a sneer. He clenched his fist his anger quite apparent. “ **MEGATRON?!** That slag maker? What could he want and why would you agree especially after everything he’s put you through...I’ll, I’ll end his very existence if he so much as lays an optic on you!” He roared, red optics glistening in rage. He hated that wretch for even existing. The fact he even had the audacity to contact _his_ Prime, _his_ love, his very reason for a change of spark. He growled at the very thought of the ex-tyrant. 

Optimus felt bad for even bringing it up but he was surprised himself when he got a comm a cycle ago from his former lover. The context of what was to be spoken of was vague very on Megatron’s part but what was written was enough to know it was serious. He looked at his enraged lover and took hold of his fist rubbing his thumbs over his lovers knuckles. 

“Overlord please hear me out before you overheat your processor and fall into stasis because Primus knows you will.” He half-heartedly chuckled. 

Overlord unclenched his jaw he didn't even noticed was clenched in the first place as he found Optimus’ bright blue optics. His fist were still balled but his processor stopped thinking of every possible way to murder Megatron. 

“This is nothing you should get yourself so worked up over. I believe Megatron just wants to say what’s on his mind at the moment. He may even apologize.” Optimus reassured everyone had the right to at least that much.

Overlord looked at the servos that held his and finally unclenched his fist. He ex-vented. “I’m coming with you.” 

“It’s supposed to be a pri-” Optimus started but never had the chance to finish.

“I’m coming with you.” Overlord gritted. His optics narrowed, a challenging glare in them. 

“Don’t you trust me? Nothing is going to happen.” Optimus tried again. 

“It’s not you I don't trust and you know it.” Overlord spat. He wasn't having any of it and was going to make sure he was clear on that. 

“Overlord,” Optimus said in a whisper as he reached his servos to encompass the ex-decepticon’s helm and press it against his chassis. It was an act to help suppress the lingering anger the triple changer still held. Doing this always calmed his lover down. Always.  

The blue and purple mech never let him out of his sight. Everywhere Optimus was you’d be assured that Overlord was not too far behind if not already by his side. Not that Optimus minded of course, he was glad to have somebody with him to comfort him or intimidate others when a situation made him uncomfortable. He was lucky to say the least. 

Fortunately Overlord followed through with the Prime’s intentions and rested his helm over his lovers spark just listening to its never ending beat. He knew he had raised his voice and gotten aggressive and irrational with his lover which was something he’s always vowed not to do. But he went against his own words and did all those things and now he regretted it immensely. He knows Optimus can handle himself but he just gets so jealous and often fears of loosing the someone he finally was able to connect to. No one had ever been able to calm him down in such a manner or at all. He’s never fallen for someone so hard before and thus he was scared of losing him. He’d finally found peace with himself and no one was going to take that away from him. He off-lined his optics and stayed where he was. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean to yell.” 

“It’s okay.” Optimus whispered. His servos hugging the larger mechs helm against his chassis. “I’ll only be gone for about three hours I promise. If I take any longer you can come see me and I will comm you if the need arises.” 

Overlord nodded his head against the red and blue mech. “Okay.” He said finally moving to look up at the Prime who was staring right back down at him. “Just three hours and if anything, and I do mean anything comes up I am the first to know.” He stated. 

“Of course.” Optimus replied with a smile before placing a light and gentle kiss on his helm. 

~.~

After making sure Overlord was completely down from his high Optimus began his journey to the Crystal Gardens of Iacon to meet Megatron face-to-face for the first time in 3 years. 

Optimus was nervous and frankly at unease on the whole situation. He had no idea what the ex-tyrant wanted but his name was not Optimus for a reason. All he could do was hope for the best. So he transformed and took off to his destined location, his mind full of the possibilities and outcomes that may occur. 

Optimus transformed as he approached the gardens and started to walk through the maze of crystals. He was almost shocked to see that all too familiar gunmetal gray form already standing in front of the Crystal Fountain in the gardens. His frame dull yet still shinning from the rising of Hadean. His legs seemed to have frozen in place trapped somewhere between reality and a dream. A ping from his comm link snapped him from his trance after he stood watching Megatron’s back for a solid five minutes.

_//Are you alright?_

Overlord. Of course. 

_//I have just arrived._

There was a brief silence across the line before Overlord responded. 

_//Okay, I love you and I mean it when I say comm me if anything happens._

_//I love you too and I will. I never go back on my word._

The comm closed. 

Optimus found his footing again and started to close the gap between himself and the ex-tyrant who still had his back to him. When he was several feet away he found his voice as well. 

“Megatron?” He questioned as he was still having an internal battle with himself trying to figure out if this was really happening.

At the sound of his name Megatron turned around and Optimus was greeted with the gruff face of his past lover. The sorrow and sadness evident in his eyes and a smile that didn’t quite come from the spark. 

“Optimus.” Megatron said with a rasp he hadn't heard since they ended the war. 

“What is it that you wished to speak about?” Optimus asked trying not to focus on the worrisome state of his old friend. 

Megatron shook his head closing his optics for a moment with a solemn smile on his face before opening them again. The dullness in those once ruby optics truly made it difficult for Optimus. “Optimus, old friend do you remember before the war when you and I laid right here? Nothing but the glimmering crystals and the night sky between us.” He ex-vented looking into Optimus’ narrowed dim optics. The light-hearted smile on Meagtron’s face never leaving. “You spoke of the mythology and the purpose of each constellation like you were among them. The happiness I saw in you that night brought out the better in me that I never knew existed and I’ve been obsessed with you since.”

Optimus raised an optical ridge trying to find the meaning in the ex-tyrant’s words. He remembered the time the grey mech spoke of it for it was one of many nights they spent together before they were at each others throats. Memories of war flooded his processor.

Megatron tested his luck and put a friendly charcoal servo on Optimus’ shoulder. “I guess what I’m trying to say Orion is I miss you.” He frowned as he thought about his next words. “I left you once, then came back, and now I’ve left you again after telling myself I wouldn’t make that mistake another time. I thought you were moving too slow and I wanted more so I got with Rodimus. But the one thing you wouldn’t give me is all Rodimus ever gives me and I’ve learned that his personality is not something that I can take much of. I miss your company and I’ve realized that you were everything I ever needed and I’m willing to wait. I know you’re with that insolent brute Overlord but hear me out: he’s not what you want.” Megatron signed as he finished his confession. He looked into the Prime’s eyes searching for something, anything to tell him that Optimus forgave him and would take him back. He was desperate and praying on the means of pity. 

Optimus went from questioning to confused to sorrow to disgust. “I am not Orion. You left him a long time ago as you did with me. Although he forgives you I do not. You had two-no-three chances. The cracks on my spark are still scarring over from every time you've broken me. I can't do this anymore with you. You've drained every last bit of my patience we were bound to fail. ” Optimus ground out brushing the ex-tyrant’s servo off. 

He had flashbacks of insults thrown like axes, blame pushed on him time and time again, bruises, scars, pain. He remembered these things  _all_ the time and it always, always hurt him each time more than the first. It alwasy came back to Megatron and he hated it. 

“Make no mistake Megatron that ‘insolent brute’ may have been who you created but the Overlord I am with is the one good constant in my life. If you truly loved me you would have waited the first time around. You may be waiting on me but I have long since stopped coming back to you and that is **final**.” Optimus said in his commanding voice laced in venom. 

“There is no more forgiveness left in my spark for you. I am sorry if that is not the answer you were hoping for.” Optimus said with a since of finality. 

Megatron was beyond hurt and he didn’t bother with trying to cover it up. He shuddered his dull crimson optics his helm down in defeat. He lost his last battle and he owed to no one but himself. 

“You are right Prime. I am a fool for thinking you’d say anything otherwise.” Megatron sighed. “Thank you for giving me a sense of closure I suppose. My apologies for overstepping.” 

Optimus nodded emitting a low ex-vent. His features softened as he gave his long time enemy one last glance as blue met red and he gave him a smile that meant well but didn't quite meet the standards. He was angry yes, but in a four million war he learned to let it go. It was the last thing he could do for someone who hurt him repeatedly. 

He turned on his heel and started the walk back but stopped after the first few steps. “Megatron? Good luck.” Was the final words he ushered to the ex-tyrant before he headed to his home.

~.~

Arriving home with thirty minutes to spare before Overlord would raise all hell Optimus ex-vented as he was about to put in the access code into to their shared home. Before he could even put in the first digit the door swished open and Overlord embraced him literally sweeping him off his feet.

The large purple and blue mech let him go checking over his frame, aquamarine servos firmly holding onto his shoulders.

“I’ve been so worried about you sweetspark. How did it go? What did he want? What did he say? He didn’t touch you did he?” Overlord asked fifty-thousand questions leaving Optimus no time to answer in between. 

When there seemed like Overlord had no intention on stopping any time soon Optimus fianlly piped up. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Can we please go inside?” He asked calmly. 

“Yes of course, sorry.” Overlord piped down leading Optimus into their home and into the living room.

Optimus sat on their loveseat in his thoughts while Overlord headed into the kitchen to fetch them both drinks.

Overlord came back a few minutes later handing Optimus a glass of high grade as he sat next to him one arm slung over his Prime’s shoulder. He took a sip of his drink before looking at his day dreaming lover.

Optimus, what’s on your mind?” He inquired. Optimus seemed distant if even for just the moment. He still felt as though it was his duty to cheer him up.

Optimus perked up at the sound of his name and looked at his worried lover. He gave Overlord a soft smile before taking a drink of the high grade. Yeah he definitely needs this.

“Just thinking. Megatron had a lot to say about you and I and himself. He asked for me back but I declined. He doesn’t deserve pity but I do feel bad for the loneliness he faces now.” Optimus spoke to his lover.

“As if." He scoffed You and I both know he's getting what he deserves. He can climb his way out of whatever pit he's managed to fall in all by himself." 

Optimus thought about it and agreed. Megatron got what was coming to him and he himself was satisfied right where he is. Cybertron is safe, he's found an unknown happiness, and as far as he could see life was pretty good. 

“You’re right.” Optimus nodded his head in agreement. “I am proud of you you know for staying behind and not following me. That’s a big step for you, for us.” he gave the triple changer a loving smile. 

The purple and blue mech beamed at the praise. The praises were rare but when he received them he couldn’t resist grinning like a sparkling on their creation day. 

“Well thank you, I have been trying for sake of our relationship. I don’t want you to have another bad experience.” Overlord answered honestly. 

Optimus finished his drink and leaned against the triple changer’s side cuddling up to him. Overlord in turn pulled him closer and kissed his beloveds helm crest. 

“You know I love you?” Overlord professed as if he’d never said it before.

But he never got an answer for his Prime had fell fast into recharge and that was okay too. He knew in his spark that Optimus felt the same and that’s all he ever could have wished for and more. 

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! There are lots of this horribly amazing rare pair to come in 2019!!!
> 
> I will try to keep up on weekly post ^_^


End file.
